


After the Pub. [One shot, bxb]

by GabbyMarie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyMarie/pseuds/GabbyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry at a pub, they get drunk, and Louis takes Harry home for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Pub. [One shot, bxb]

Louis caressed the younger boys cheek, as he pressed him up against the booth. There bodies mere inches apart. Harry's warm, velvety scent lingered around them, as Louis bit on Harry's lower red swollen lip.  
Everyone watched as the two boys, were getting heated with each other. No one interfered, they seemed amused, and interested as they sipped on their alcoholic drinks, peeking at the boys, more rather men, fool with each other.  
"I want to take you home Harry." Louis breathed roughly, as he played with the hem of Harry's black knitted jumper. Harry nodded, apple martini smell, leaving his open a gap mouth. Louis grabs the boy by the waist, and pulls him close, leading him out of the pub, waving a drunken wave of goodbye and goodnight to everyone.  
Louis opens the door to his apartment, and pushes Harry in, roughly pulling the boys black jumper over his mess of brown curls. Harry pulls Louis onto him, falling onto the brown cushioned couch. He tugs at Louis cardigan, soon yanking the bloody thing off.  
Harry's abs seem to ripple, his eyes shining as he pulls Louis lips to his own, hungry ones.  
Louis stares down the boys face, with his lustful blues. Flirty dimples define Harry's cheeks, as he sucks at Louis tongue. His freckles, and beauty marks, stand out in the dim lighting of the room.  
"Let's.. go to... the bedroom." Louis mumbles, as he fumbles with Harry's almost seemingly endless legs. He wraps them around his hips, and lifts Harry up, almost tripping on the curled corner of the green plaid rug.

 

He plops Harry onto the king bed, and pulls the tight, very tight jeans off of his skinny legs, tossing them to the wooden messy clothes littered floor. He attaches his lips to Harry's left nipple, tracing his thumb up and around his butterfly tattoo, that lays across his fit torso. 

He sucks at the now hardened bead, as Harry pulls at Louis' small quiff, in an attempt to not moan. Harry bites on his lip, holding back a moan, Louis trailing sloppy butterfly kisses down his stomach and to the hem of his Calvin Klein boxers. He tugs at the hem, with his teeth. Raking the black short undies down and around Harry's ankles. Louis crawls back up Harry's body, astonished by the size of Harry's thick cock. Large and defined by a large vein on the side, Harry's hard, very, very, hard. Harry stifles a moan as Louis presses his thumb to the head of his erect member, and begins to slowly glide his hand up and down, stroking the vein with his index finger. Harry grips the sheets, saying "Lou, just suck, you twat." 

Louis obeys, and presses his lips to the throbbing wet, dripping precum cock in front of him. He manages to fit all of Harry's large member into his mouth, it hitting the back of his throat. He wraps his tongue around, and twists it back and forth. He gropes at the base, pumping him faster, then before, until Harry is pleading drunken words of: "Lou, oh God." "Faster."  
"Just fuck me!"

Hearing that, Louis still bobbed his head up and down down on Harry's dick, but took his index finger and preceded to shove it into Harry's, very tight hole.  
"You a virgin?" Louis growled, as Harry reached forward to undo Louis jeans. Fumbling with the bloody zipper! "Yeah" Harry groaned a loud. Soon Louis pants, and boxers were removed, Louis scissoring the young virgin boys arse. 

 

Louis removed Harry's hands from his member, and held them above Harry's head, as he aligned himself with Harry's hole, Harry squirming beneath him.

He thrusted into Harry, earning a loud sweet wet moan, into his open, and listening ears. Greedy for more, he thrusted in again, as deep as he could go. Louis had hit Harry's prostate, and Harry was screaming, orgasm, after orgasm rushing through his body. Harry's legs trembled as Louis pumped Harry, and thrusted hard and fast into his ass. Louis could feel the pleasure, coursing through his veins, the alcohol too.  
Harry held onto Louis large sweet bum, as Louis pounded into him. A sheer screen of sweat covering Harry's forehead, his fringe falling into his eyes. The bed creaked beneath them, as his prostate was being wrecked by an older sexy mans, cock.  
Harry felt close to his climax as he scratched at Louis back, red marks most likely lining up and criss crotching across his adorable back dimples.  
He arched his back, and screamed as Louis came into him, Harry also cuming a few seconds, later, all onto Louis chest. Louis stroked at Harry's member, as he rode out his satisfying, and most pleasing orgasm.  
Louis wiped up the cum on his chest, and laped it up with his tongue, Harry watching. Louis fell to the side of the fragile boy and spooned him, once again tracing the butterfly wing, with his thumb.

 

Half an hour into the boys rest, Louis' hand had found Harry's hardening cock, as they spooned. Louis then seductively whispering into Harolds ear "Well, it seems as if your ready for seconds??"

 

The End.


End file.
